Der Anfang vom Ende
by MiffyX
Summary: Remus lauscht einem Streitgespräch zwischen Sirius und James, welches ihn in die Rolle eines Verräters drängt. Ein bisschen Slash in zwei Teilen. R&R? Bitte?
1. Chapter 1

Erneut geschrieben für meinen Sirius ;3 ...

Inhalt: Wie es gewesen sein könnte, kurz bevor die Potters starben und das Misstrauen in den Freunden wuchs.

Pairing: Sirius/Remus, Lily/James, Peter am Rande D

Warnungen: Erneut Slash... Ihr wisst ja 8D

Disclaimer: JKR owned alles und jeden.

---

„Wir können ihm nicht vertrauen.", James sprach leise, doch Remus vernahm jedes Wort deutlich, als würde sich die Bedeutung in seinen Geist graben. Sie befanden sich nur einen Raum entfernt, getrennt durch eine dünne Wand aus Holz, welche die Küche vom Kinderzimmer trennte. Er wollte nicht lauschen, aber was erwarteten sie von ihm? Das er einfach das Haus verließ, wenn es sich dabei doch um Entscheidungen handelte, welche ihre gesamte Zukunft beeinflussen würden? Vielleicht hatten sie vergessen, dass er noch immer in ihrer Nähe weilte, nachdem Peter bereits nach Hause ging und Lily weiter ihre Arbeit als Medihexe ausübte. Oder wollten sie, dass er ihre Worte vernahm und trauten sich dabei jedoch nicht sie ihm direkt preiszugeben? Vielleicht nahmen sie an, dass er ebenso gegangen war, nachdem alle Diskussionen fruchtlos gewesen schienen und jeder der Sturköpfe Momente der Ruhe benötigte. Aber er weilte weiter im Haus der Potters, wollte ein letztes Mal nach Harald James Junior sehen, bevor er in die Einsamkeit der eigenen Bleibe zurückkehrte. Wann nur hatten die Marauders die Fähigkeit der Freundschaft verloren. Leise seufzend beugte er sich zu Harry nieder und nahm dessen winzige Hand in die Seine. Wie klein der Junge doch war, wie verletzlich und wie unheimlich bedeutend. Dieses kleine Bündel Mensch, mit den störrischen schwarzen Haarschopf und den hellen Augen, brachte Hoffnung in einer Zeit des Krieges und der Verluste.

Alles hatte sich verändert. Sie waren von Hogwarts abgegangen und dies schon als vollwertige Mitglieder des Ordens des Phoenix. Ihre gesamten Jahre wirkten plötzlich wie eine ferne Erinnerung an bessere Tage und alle kindliche Naivität schwand auf einen Schlag aus ihnen. Vielleicht musste ihre gesamte Generation zu rasch erwachsen werden. James und Lily heiraten bald, während Sirius zusammen mit dem frisch gebackenen Ehemann eine Ausbildung zum Auror absolvierte und dies mit einer Innbrunst, welche jeder von dem Black erwartete. Harry schien das Glück der kleinen Familie zu perfektionieren, aber es machte Prongs auch vorsichtiger und bald hinterfragte er jedwede Handlung von Außenstehenden oder auch Freunden, sah den Feind in jedem Schatten, während Lily stetig versuchte Neutralität zu wahren. Peter dagegen fand sich in einem unwichtigen, doch gut bezahlten Posten im Ministerium wieder, wo er neue Freunde kennen lernte und Bekanntschaften pflegte, die tatsächlichen Einfluss auf die Gegenwart besaßen und er…

Nun, als Werwolf standen die Chancen nicht sonderlich hoch eine Arbeit zu finden, jemanden, der ihm eine Gelegenheit schenkte, eine Zukunft zu besitzen. Aber wer wollte schon einen Mitarbeiter, welcher einmal im Monat für drei Tage fehlte und Gefahr lief alle Kunden auf einen Schlag zu zerfleischen. Das musste schon ein sehr unkluger Geschäftsmann sein und so hangelte sich Remus mit Geld durch sein Leben, dass er bei Aushilfsarbeiten verdiente und dies zumeist in der Welt der Muggel, aber diese glaubten immerhin weiter, dass Monster nur in Geschichten existierten und ihnen nicht einen Kaffee an den Tisch brachte. Natürlichen schienen sie sich alle zu verändern und stetig an den Aufgaben zu wachsen, wenn man bedachte, welch Gefahren sie täglich ausgeliefert wirkten. Voldemort erstarkte zusehends, die Morde waren geprägt von unheimlicher Grausamkeit und er drohte schon lange damit Harrys Leben zu beenden. Was ihre Existenz unter den Mantel der Furcht bannte, aber zu Beginn noch dachten sie, sie wären jeder Gefahr gewachsen und nichts und niemand würde sie aufhalten. Aber nun brach ihre Gemeinschaft mit jedem Tag auseinander, es formten sich Fronten und kaum jemand sprach noch die Wahrheit. Verdächtigungen wurden laut und niemand fand einen Weg, um die Entwicklung aufzuhalten.

Vielleicht hatte es begonnen, als seine Beziehung zu Sirius zerbrach und das nachdem sie jedwede Schwierigkeit, besonders zu ihrer Schulzeit, gemeistert hatten. Zu Beginn noch waren sie zusammen gezogen und teilten ihr Leben, ihre Liebe miteinander, nachdem sie volle sechs Jahre gebraucht hatten, um sich die Gefühle überhaupt zu gestehen. Für Beide wirkte die Wohnung, wie ein Hafen an den mach sich nach einem Tag, einer Nacht, zurück zu ziehen vermochte. Danach schien alles friedlich, schön und es gab kaum etwas, was die Idylle zwischen den Beiden störte. Aber nach Hogwarts begannen die Probleme. Sirius benötigte Freiheit, Remus Nähe. Die Gegensätze wurden stetig größer, es gab Streit und der Krieg, die ständige Angst legten Worte in ihren Mund, die kaum der Wahrheit entsprachen. Manchmal lag der Werwolf über Stunden hinweg im Bett und wartete, doch niemand kam und manchmal da tauschten sie die Rollen. Irgendwann dann verschwand die Liebe, als wäre sie ein flüchtiger Traum gewesen und Remus zog aus. Natürlich blieben sie Freunde, oder versuchten es zumindest, aber manche Wunden heilten langsam oder auch niemals. Es existierten viele Momente in denen sich ein sehnsüchtiger Blick in ihre Augen schlich und sie es kaum vermochten in einem Raum beieinander zu weilen. Jeder litt darunter und ein Keil war in ihre ruhmreiche Freundschaft getrieben worden. Snape würde wahrscheinlich lachen, wenn er sah, wie sich seine alten Peiniger benahmen oder viel mehr seinem finsteren Meister darüber berichten.

Dann ertönten Schritte und sie vermochten nur von Sirius zu stammen, der angefangen hatte auf und ab zu laufen. Der Lykanthrop hatte sie oft vernommen und sah im Geiste das Gesicht des Mannes und den Zorn, welcher in dem grauen Sturm seiner Augen wütete. Ein dumpfes Stechen erklang in seiner Brust und er richtete die Augen auf das schlummernde Gesicht von Harry, seiner kleinen Nase und den Sternen auf seiner Wiege. Er würde sein Leben gegen, um seines zu beschützen. Sirius Stimme hallte lauter durch das Haus. Padfoot war nie jemand gewesen, der sich beherrschte, wenn Wut seine Adern wärmte.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen… Es ist Moony… Unser ruhiger Buchwurm, Moony. Remus der nie jemanden etwas zu Leide getan hat.". Schließlich stoppten die Schritte und der Schwarzhaarige sammelte wohl seine Gedanken. Vielleicht schien es Remus nur so, doch die Worte seines Freundes wirkten kaum so überzeugt, wie vor einigen Monaten noch. Auch in seinem Herzen hatte die Zwietracht Einzug gehalten und wer vermochte es ihm zu verübeln.

„Was ist, wenn er uns das immer nur glauben machen wollte?", James seufzte.

„Ich meine… Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass er tatsächlich eine dunkle Seite hat?". Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, doch Remus glaubte zu wissen, dass Sirius nickte. Der Lykanthrop wusste, doch selbst um sie und das nicht nur das innere Monstrum ihm Dunkelheit schenkte. Aber erwarteten sie wirklich von ihm, dass er nach all der Zeit, den Qualen, weiter ein naiver Junge bliebt, der mit wissen Augen durch die Welt starrte?

„Er hat uns manipuliert, mit seiner ruhigen Art und gegeneinander ausgespielt und das mehr als einmal. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie er in der fünften Klasse begonnen hat uns mit seiner Stellung als Vertrauensschüler zu erpressen, wie er uns ohne ein Augenzucken von manch herrlichem Scherz abhielt. Natürlich immer unter dem Deckmantel des größeren Guten, aber es war die Kälte in seinem Blick, die ich niemals vergaß. Da gab es keine Freundschaft mehr, kein Zusammenhalt, nur noch niedere Motive, welche ich bis heute nicht ergründen konnte.", begann der Hirsch Animagus und klang dabei so, als wollte er einem Kleinkind eine Geschichte verdeutlichen.

„Und er tut es noch immer. Spielt uns Schüchternheit vor, schweigt, wenn wir diskutieren und doch beeinflusst er uns, allein dadurch, dass wir auf seine labile Psyche Acht geben und was ist, wenn er dies genau beabsichtigt? Wenn er uns so in unseren Taten beeinflusst und uns die tiefsten Geheimnisse entlockt, denn wer würde diesem gütigen Herzen nichts vertrauen.". Im ersten Moment vergaß Remus das Atmen. Seine Augen standen weit offen, die schmalen Lippen zu einer grausamen Fratze verzogen und hohle Wangenknochen, die ihm das Aussehen eines Fieberkranken verliehen. Schlanke Finger ballten sich zu einer Faust und die Gelenke knackten deutlich, als sie beansprucht wurden. Widersprüchlich waren die Emotionen in seinem Geist, lagen irgendwo zwischen Trauer und Hass. Dachten sie tatsächlich so von ihm? Doch verborgen hinter der Fassade, welche sich der Werwolf errichtet hatte, lagen die Selbsterkenntnis und das Wissen, dass er sie an manchen Tag beeinflusste und wohl nur eine Maske trug, die alle von ihm erwarteten. Kaum jemand wusste um sein wahres Ich, aber er hielt es lieber verborgen, selbst jetzt noch, als er im Begriff war seine einzigen Freunde zu verlieren. Remus lauschte, aber es kam keine Antwort von dem Mann, den er wohl noch immer liebte, viel mehr verfestigte James seinen Standpunkt.

„Sein Humor, wie soll ich es erklären… Ist oft düster, morbide, leidend und vielleicht spiegelt das ein Teil seiner wahren Seele wieder.", eine kurze Pause in Bernstein farbende Augen begannen zu brennen, indem sich Zorn, Hass in sein Blut schlich und es zum Kochen brachte. Sie unternahmen nicht einmal den Versuch ihn zu fragen, viel mehr richteten sie über ihn und sein Dasein. Ein heiseres Grollen entrang sich seiner Kehle und der hagere Mann spürte, wie das Tier in seiner Brust gegen die Rippen presste.

„Ich habe nie gelernt ihn wahrhaft einzuschätzen, da er niemals genug von sich preis gab und oft so distanziert wirkte, selbst wenn er mit uns zusammen war. Manchmal glaube ich, ich kennen Remus überhaupt nicht, sondern nur das Bild, welches er uns von sich zeigt.". Der junge Mann klang resigniert, als würde es ihm direkt Schmerzen zufügen. Der Lykanthrop lehnte mit dem Haupt an der Wand, die Arme um sich geschlungen, als wollte er sich beschützen. Keine Trauer fand sich wieder in seinem Geist, nur die Wut der Verzweiflung. Alles schien verloren und dem Untergang geweiht und dies würde Voldemort gewinnen lassen. Eigentlich wollte er gehen, aber da tönte erneut die Stimme seines vermeintlichen Freundes.

„Und glaubst du nicht das Voldemort für einen Mann, wie ihn, Aufgaben und Perspektiven bietet? Was hat ihm das Leben denn jemals geschenkt. Er wird in unserer Welt immer ein Ausgestoßener bleiben und in seinen Reihen findet er genau das, wonach es ihm verlangt. Respekt, Anerkennung und einen festen Platz.". Warum war er nie selbst auf die Idee gekommen sich den finsteren Schergen des Wahnsinnigen anzuschließen, wenn James anscheinend bereits vor Argumenten übersprudelte, die dafür sprachen. Sein Lächeln wirkte sardonisch und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Kinderzimmers.

„Sirius… Er ist und bleibt ein Werwolf.". Ah, er hatte beinahe darauf gewartet, dass dieser letzte Strohhalm in der Argumentation gezogen wurde und nun präsentierte er sich deutlich vor seinen Ohren. Remus streckte die Arme in das wenige Licht, welches durch das Fenster fiel und sah auf die Narben, die wie ein Geflecht die Haut überzogen und dabei in unterschiedlichen röten Tonen glimmten. Manche waren dick, manche beinahe schlank und filigran, doch alle zeugten sie von einem Monster. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, dass er eigentlich kaum mehr, als eine finstere Kreatur war. Wie hätte er auch annehmen können, dass seine Freunde diesen Fakt übersahen.

„Nach all diesen Tatsachen… Warum glaubst du, habe ich ihn niemals gefragt, ob er Harrys Pate oder unser Geheimniswahrer wird. Sirius…! Einer von uns übt Verrat, sonst wäre das Leben meiner Familie nicht in stetiger Gefahr… Lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen blenden und wache endlich aus dem Traum auf, den ihr einmal gemeinsam hattet.". Der Schmerz war stärker, als jede Verwandlung und es riss sein Innerstes entzwei. Remus hatte sich niemals über den Umstand beschwert übergangen zu werden. Er verstand ihre Gründe, ihre Bedenken, aber sie nun gesprochen zu hören. Das war er ihnen also noch wert. Nicht mehr, als jemand, den sie in ihrer Nähe ließen, da er ihr Gewissen beruhigte. Es kümmerte sich ja sonst niemand, um die ausgestoßenen Lykanthropen, außer die glorreichen… Der Mann rammte seine Faust in die Wand und zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als die Knöchel gefährlich laut knackten.

„Er ist ein Werwolf und ich bin ein gebürtiger Black… Macht uns das gleich zu Verrätern?", schrie Sirius nun, fast so laut, das sich seine Stimme überschlug. Harry zuckte im Schlaf, wachte jedoch nicht auf, sondern änderte nur seine Haltung. Vielleicht erschreckte ihn die laute Stimme seines Patenonkels.

„Seit wann verurteilst du uns danach, Prongs?", nun schlich sich Verzweiflung in die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen, die mehr Wunden riss, als jede Wut, die er vielleicht empfinden konnte. „Du bist anders, Padfoot… Ich verstehe dich, aber Remus habe ich nie wirklich kennen gelernt und ich vertraue ihm weniger, als jedem anderen. Du kannst es nicht sein und Peter… Peter ist zu schwach und zu ängstlich, um ein Spion zu sein.". Sirius begann erneut im Raum auf und ab zu schreiten.

„Nur er kann es sein, Sirius.". Remus schloss die Augen und ließ die Leere durch seine Glieder fließen, die alles vernichtende Dunkelheit, die ihm jedwede Emotion raubte und ihn blind werden ließ für all das, was ihn umgab. Er war wieder allein und dies schien wohl der letzte Besuch in diesem Hause. Vielleicht würde er von diesem Moment an wagemutiger im Kampf werden, die Verwandlungen genießen, denn was machte es jetzt noch für einen Unterschied, ob er lebte oder starb. Es kümmerte doch niemanden mehr.

„Ich… verstehe.", antwortete der Black und ein Knarren der Tür verkündete, dass er die Küche verließ. Also glaubte nun auch er daran. Dumpfes Lachen tönte durch den Raum, als Remus sich schließlich selbst verlor. Ein letztes Mal blickte er auf das Bündel, strich dem Jungen durch das Haar und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Leb wohl. Möge dein Leben anders verlaufen als das Meinige.". Rasch streifte er sich den Mantel über und verschwand aus dem unscheinbaren Haus in Godrics Hollow. Remus John Lupin war bereit zu sterben.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Der zweite Teil ...

---

„Und wenn du es bist?". Sirius Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, ein heiserer Ton, der kaum von dem Black zu stammen schien, wenn man bedachte, wie deutlich er sonst seine Worte formulierte. Es schienen die ersten Worte, die sie wechselten seit dem fast verzweifelten Akt der körperlichen Begierde. Haltlos war Remus die dunklen Stunden durch London gelaufen, hatte niemanden und nichts gesehen, bis er sich plötzlich vor der vertrauten Wohnung wieder fand und auf den Treppen ausharrte, bis der jetzige Besitzer heimkehrte. Mit einem Gesicht welches von Überraschung und Wissen gezeichnet war. Selbst in der Finsternis sahen seine Züge noch immer schön aus, mit den stürmischen Augen in einem Gesicht, welches kein Meister der Antike besser hätte entwerfen können. Es raubte Remus für wenige Sekunden die Sprache und tauchte seinen Körper in flüssiges Feuer, bis er begriff, wie mächtig die die Gefühle noch immer an die Oberfläche drängten. Was nützten noch sinnlose Phrasen, beide wussten, um das Gespräch, welches erfolgt war und bald fanden sie sich in vertrauter Umarmung wieder. Tauschte jene Küsse, nach denen sie sich so verzerrten. Vielleicht lag es an der Verzweiflung und dem Wissen, wie wenig Zeit ihnen noch blieb, aber an jene Stunden würden sie sich ihr Leben lang erinnern. Mit dem ersten Strahl der goldenen Sonne verschwand die Magie und sie mussten der harschen Realität in ihr Antlitz blicken.

Die schlanke Gestalt kam rasch näher und schlang die Arme, um den Werwolf, welcher trotz der Kälte kaum mehr trug, als ein loses Hemd, welches Aussicht auf bleiche Haut bot und schäbige Hosen. Seine Robe lag vergessen auf dem Bett, ebenso wie der Rest ihrer Kleidung und der Black bemühte sich nicht einmal, mehr als eine Hose überzustreifen. Nicht einmal der Geruch der Zigarette, die er zwischen filigranen Finger hielt, vermochte den gewohnten Duft des Animagus zu überlagern und der Wolf in seiner Brust strebte gegen die Rippen. Er hatte den zweiten Teil seines Ich gefunden, die verwandte Seele, die niemand so plötzlich und ohne Schwierigkeiten fand. Vielleicht handelte es sich um ein Gerücht, dass Werwölfe nur einen Partner fanden und diesem ewige Treue schworen, doch Moony schien die Entscheidung gefällt zu haben und gerne lehnte er sich in die Arme zurück, die ihn mit Wärme und Zuneigung umschlossen. Oh, wie hatte er dieses Gefühl schmerzlich gemisst und wie oft war er am Rande des Wahnsinns gewesen, wegen der Einsamkeit und der Stille, die ihm den Verstand raubten. Sonnenstrahlen fingen sich in seinen braunen Augen und tauchten sie in mannigfaltige Facetten, die beinahe, wie Arten seiner geliebten Schokolade glimmten. Remus wandte sich in der Umarmung und sah dem größeren Mann in die Augen. Schwarzes Haar kitzelte seine Schultern.

„Dann hast du die Lippen eines Verräters geküsst.", der Werwolf schnippte die Zigarette aus dem offenen Fenster und ein freudloses Lächeln formte seine Lippen. Es schien zu einer Eigenart von ihm zu werden, auf diese wenig glückliche Art Emotionen zu offenbaren.

„Und weit mehr als das.", sprach Sirius und seine Braue hob sich empor bis zum Haaransatz, fast als befänden sie sich erneut in den guten, alten Zeiten, in denen noch alles möglich schien. Das typische Spitzbubenlächeln lag auf dem Antlitz des Blacks, als er vorsichtig eine Narbe am Hals seines Gegenübers nachzeichnete. Remus schloss die Lider und wünschte sich für einen Moment, dass sie völlig außerhalb von Raum und Zeit leben würden, fern ab von dem Krieg und Tod, der täglich die Grundfesten der Zivilisation erschütterte.

„Es war alles nur ein schöner Traum, oder?", sprach er leise und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Brust von Padfoot, als wolle er mit diesem verschmelzen, nie mehr getrennt sein. Ein weiterer Versuch nicht an den Tag zu denken, welcher sie trennen würde, je weiter die Strahlen der Sonne empor krochen. Langsam erwachte die Stadt, um sie herum und die Momente verstrichen, wie Fetzen der Erinnerung an glückliche Tage.

„Wenn es ein Traum war, dann bin ich froh, ihn gelebt zu haben.", murmelte Sirius und bettete seinen Kopf auf der blonden Mähne seines Geliebten. Auch er schloss die Augen und vertrieb die Wirklichkeit. Was blieb ihnen am Ende noch übrig, außer dieser einzigen Flucht? Sie hätten niemals wagen sollen zu träumen, zu hoffen. All die heiteren Stunden in Hogwarts waren doch kaum mehr gewesen, als eine Vision auf das, was sie in der Realität niemals zu haben vermöchten. Wann hatte man ihnen und ihrer Generation die Kindheit und Unschuld geraubt? Es fiel dem Werwolf schwer, die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu verdrängen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, legten sich auf den baren Oberkörper. Dann rannen die Tränen seine Wangen hinab, bitter und still, verursachten sie keinen Ton und fielen vergessen auf den Holzboden. Seine Kehle spürte sich rau und fremd an und doch entrang sich ihr kein Schluchzen. Remus hatte gelernt seine Emotionen im Leisen zu leben. Sirius Brauen zogen sich eng zusammen und eine deutliche Linie kerbte die Marmor Stirn, auch hinter der fast perfekten Fassade rasten die Emotionen und er glaubte, sein Herz müsse zerspringen. Es gab keinen Beweis, ob Remus tatsächlich der Verräter war, aber er hatte es nie verneint, nie deutlich abgestritten und die Fakten wirkten zu drückend und überzeugend. Aber wie hatte er sich so in ihm täuschen können? War er am Ende einer Scharade zum Opfer gefallen? Die feuchten Tropfen auf seiner Brust überdeckten diese und ähnliche Vermutungen. Das hier war sein Remus, jener Mensch, welcher ihn besser kannte, als der Rest der Welt. Mit ihm hatte er alt werden wollen, wie es in diesen kitschigen Romanen geschah, die der Blonde manchmal verschlang.

„Dann sind wir ab jetzt Feinde?", Remus brach aus der Umarmung, selbst wenn ihm diese einfache Bewegung schwerer fiel, als jeder Schritt, den er zuvor in seinem Leben getan hatte. Seine Augen blickten leer und stumm auf den Black, während er die Kleidung vom Bett suchte und sich rasch die Roben über die schmalen Schultern warf. Hastig verband er die Knöpfe und Sirius vermochte kaum mehr, als einfach daneben zu stehen und zu beobachten, wie Moony ein weiteres Mal aus seinem Leben verschwand und diesmal endgültig. Er sog jedes Detail des anderen Mannes auf und sperrte seine Sehnsucht in die hinterste Ecke seines Herzens, damit er ihn nicht am Gehen hinderte. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Von diesem Morgen an kämpften sie auf verschiedenen Seiten und der Black würde Remus nie mehr in die Nähe der Potters lassen, egal, was er dafür vollbringen musste.

„Ja. Und wenn du Harry etwas tust, werde ich nicht zögern dich zu töten.". Er formulierte es ruhig und beinahe stoisch, nur das leichte Vibrieren könnte ihn verraten, an jene, die ihn besser kannten. Alles wirkte so surreal, so falsch. Voldemort hatte bereits seinen Sieg errungen. Er zerstörte eine Freundschaft, welche für die Ewigkeit geschmiedet war.

„Ich weiß.". Remus Augen wurden durch die Strähnen seines Haares verborgen, aber Padfoot erkannte, das Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht und eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen Rücken. Sein Geliebter war bereit zu sterben und dies von der Hand des Partners…

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, Schritte hallten durch das Treppenhaus und Sirius setzte sich auf das Bett, welches sie eben noch geteilt hatten. Remus schien seinen Schal vergessen zu haben, ein Geschenk aus besseren Tagen und sein Duft haftete noch immer in dem schwarzen Stoff. Seine Finger gruben sich tief in das weiche Material, pressten es nahe an sein Gesicht und schließlich fanden einige Tränen ihren Weg. Ein Black weinte nicht, er zeigte Stärke, Arroganz oder Willen und doch schwand das Brennen nicht einen Moment, aus Sirius Augen.

„Feinde.", murmelte er leise in die Stille.

---

R&R ? lieb schau


End file.
